


Nice Is Different Than Good

by ellasbeth



Series: Trust in Me [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Coercion, Dark Thor (Marvel), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Coercion, Teen Pregnancy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasbeth/pseuds/ellasbeth
Summary: Thor continues to worm his way into Loki's life, and into his heart





	Nice Is Different Than Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is where we're going to start diverging from Thorky's original series, so parts are similar but any more that I post will be completely different.
> 
> Please take care of yourself and read the tags, this is a dark story and I'd rather you go in with fair warning if you have any triggers. Also, if I've missed a tag you feel should be included, please leave me a comment and I'll add it to the list.

Thor rocked back on his heels as he processed Loki’s announcement, eyes drawn automatically to the stomach he was hunching over, eyes searching for the evidence which wouldn’t appear for another few months. _Pregnant_ , Loki was _pregnant_. Thor took a shuddering breath, remembering the night he had spent with the young man in front of him, easily remembering the fantasy he had indulged in so deeply. And this was fantasy made true, so he needed to proceed carefully. He pulled himself to his feet, pacing a few steps towards the windows before swinging back around as Loki started speaking again.

“I- I should get rid of it right? I don’t have anything to support a baby with, Thor! My job barely supports _me_ … I- I have to go to a doctor.” His voice was panicked, eyes brimming with tears, and he stared at Thor as though he would tell him what to do, clearly searching for an authority figure to fix the terrifying situation he found himself in.

Thor froze as a possessive energy rolled through him, the thought of his seed being ripped from Loki’s body setting an angry flame low in his stomach, he wanted to see Loki swell with it, wanted to watch him grow and change with the process, wanted to leave an irreversible mark on Loki’s life. This would tie him to Thor forever, in the precise way he had craved so deeply on the night he had planted his seed in Loki’s supple little body. He stared down at Loki’s hunched form, at the shake of his shoulders as he suppressed sobs and tried not to hyperventilate, clearly edging ever closer to a panic attack. Thor took a deep, steadying breath, mind settling firmly on his course of action, as twisted as he knew it was. 

“Loki.” He said, voice kind to soften the condescension he laced underneath it, secure in the knowledge that he could manipulate Loki’s trust so easily, “There’s nothing they could do for you, your biology is too different. They’d keep you under supervision until you gave birth, and then they’d take you back to your parents or study you.” He left the end of his statement hanging, eyes scrutinising Loki’s reaction intensely, deliberately playing on fears which he either knew or suspected Loki to possess.

Loki paled, skin turning almost grey as he considered the possibilities of being returned to his parents, of staying under the constant supervision as his body changed, of being kept and studied by faceless doctors. “But- I can’t- they _wouldn’t_ …” He trailed off, hands covering his mouth as he rocked himself, “Thor… I don’t- I don’t know what to do.”

Thor smiled down at him, whispering reassurances and promises, and moved to sit beside him, encircling him with a large arm to pull him into his side. Loki’s hands knotted into his shirt, pressing his shaking body against Thor’s, seeking any form of comfort as he tried to find a way out of the situation. Thor grinned to himself as Loki cuddled into him, head tucked beneath Thor’s chin, hands holding him as though he was the last life boat on a sinking ship. He threaded a hand into Loki’s hair, petting him gently, untangling the knots which had accumulated from anxious hair twisting, and breathed in Loki’s scent, pressed his lips into Loki’s hair as he planted a gentle kiss, continuing to try and soothe the distraught kid before him. He felt tears soaking into his shirt, and he hugged him closer, pulling Loki across his lap so that he could hold him more comfortably, and relished the sheer intimacy of Loki’s weight cradled across his thighs, of his face pressed into the crook of Thor’s neck, breath skimming across his skin, leaving Thor’s hair standing on end and the slow burn of arousal in the pit of his stomach. He moved a hand to cradle Loki’s chin as he slowly calmed, forcing him to look up from Thor’s shoulder, face tear stained and eyes rimmed with red which only made the colour prettier as far as Thor was concerned.

“You need a plan, Loki.” He informed him firmly, voice a gentle rumble, and he tightened his grip on the sharp chin slightly as Loki tried to bury himself back into the perceived safety of Thor’s body. “Listen. To. Me. You need a plan. How long are you going to stay at work Loki? You know how the world treats pregnant women-“

Loki’s eyes flashed from panicked sorrow to offense in a matter of seconds, voice tight with something between embarrassment and fury, “I’m not a woman.” He tried to pull his chin away from Thor’s grip, and he relented, instead moving it to his shoulders, keeping his attention centred on Thor.

“I know, I know,” He soothed, rubbing Loki’s back gently, soothing the tensed muscles with a nimbleness which belayed the size of his fingers, “But do you think you’ll experience anything different? I mean, it’d be worse for you… You’re special, Loki. And when you start to show, everyone will be able to see, especially with those shirts you wear.” He watched as Loki tugged self-consciously at the crumpled white shirt he wore, already so form fitting, and he shook his head mutely, completely entranced by the picture Thor wove, “And anyway, Thanos lets people _smoke_ in that place, you could get sick, or it could damage the baby. You need your strength, Loki, you need to take care of yourself.”

He watched as Loki’s brows drew together, as the seemingly ever growing list of problems made itself clear to him, watched Loki’s slender shoulders hunch even more, and he crumpled, curling himself as small as possible in Thor’s possessive grip. They sat in silence for a long time, Loki seeking comfort and warmth from Thor as he lay, mind whirring over the limited options available to him. Meanwhile Thor simply enjoyed the closeness of their bodies, of the soft skin he had access to with Loki awake in his arms, of how Loki allowed him to rub his back, cup the back of his neck, grasp his slender thighs to keep him stable in his arms. He let Loki break the silence, allowed him to gather himself a little, to grasp at some shred of dignity he thought he still possessed.

“You’ll let me stay? Even if-” His voice shook, small and ashamed, and he swallowed, “Even if I can’t pay?”

Thor hugged him closer, tilting his head up to meet Thor’s eyes, “I would never kick you out Loki, who do you think I am? I _care_ about you, Loki, I only want what’s best for you. You’re safe here, you can stay for as long as you like.”

Loki’s gratitude was almost intoxicating, how he stared at Thor with such adoration as he came to the rescue again, ever the white knight in Loki’s unknowing eyes. “But what will I do when it… when I… when I get…” He trailed off, clearly unable to finish the thought. 

Thor hushed him again, “We have time before we need to make any decisions, you won’t show for a little while yet, but you will eventually.” Thor cautiously placed his hand across Loki’s stomach, enjoying the temporary flatness, which he knew would give way to a heavy bump in a few months, and rubbed gently. Loki stared blankly at it as he did so, clearly uncomfortable with the gesture but not making the move to shoo Thor away. “We can figure this out for you, there’s plenty of work for people in your… condition. And my sister used to be a doctor, she’ll help you as well.” He didn’t see the need to inform Loki of why she had stopped practicing, all he needed to know was that Thor had contacts who could help him.

 

Loki stayed well into the night, eventually migrating from the spot on Thor’s lap to the sofa where he curled his knees to his chest and stared blankly at the television, barely taking in the scenes of the action movie which played itself out. Eventually he began to yawn, and Thor asked if he wanted to stay, offered his bed to the exhausted youth while he would take the couch. Loki refused, having finally come to some kind of numbness which allowed him to function. Shock, Thor would have guessed, and a heavy dose of denial, as though by acting normal he could stop the situation in its tracks. Thor walked him out of the flat, guiding him to the stairs before bidding him goodnight with a reassuring hand to the shoulder. 

 

He installed the security cameras the next week, hid them in all the rooms of Loki’s apartment, tiny cameras which, he had been assured, would only be found by someone who knew what to look for. His work took a back seat, the book he had been writing almost abandoned in favour of his new favourite reality show. He kept it open on one of his monitors at all times, and Thor watched Loki with rapt fascination, watched as he obsessed over his stomach, turning his nude body at every angle before the mirror, cupping and pinching at himself as he tried to gauge any changes, worry clear in every angle of his face. He watched as Loki cooked, as he cleaned, as he bathed and showered, as he dressed and undressed himself. Everything Loki did was fascinating to Thor, and he absorbed the details of Loki’s increasingly lonely existence hungrily, watched as he holed himself up in the apartment, leaving only for food and work. He spent every waking hour eagerly observing, until he knew Loki almost as well as he knew himself.

 

Thor couldn’t take his eyes off the screen, couldn’t stop staring at Loki sprawled against the couch, legs open and exposing himself directly to the camera hidden beneath the television. He watched as Loki gripped his cock with one hand, smearing pre-come across the head, and running his nail across the tip of the cock, pressing onto the vein, and jolting as he moaned in pleasure. As he did, his other hand drifted to the cunt which had fascinated Thor so greatly, rubbing his little clit with the heel of his palm as he slotted a finger into his body, slowly working his way up to three fingers. His head dropped back on the couch and he moaned loudly, clearly making use of the sound proofing which Thor had told him about so long ago. Thor groaned at the image of Loki spread wide, rutting between the sensations of his fingers spreading his cunt, pressing inside with far less girth than Thor made him take on their night together, and the stimulation of his clitoris and the hand jerking his cock. Thor mirrored the rhythm as he drank in the sight of Loki masturbating, watched the tell-tale shivers and twitches as Loki neared his orgasm, and he picked up the pace, successfully timing himself to orgasm at the same moment as Loki did. He stared greedily as Loki came all over himself, orgasm covering his fingers in semen and slick, which he wiped on his stomach as he slumped bonelessly into the pillows beneath him. Thor watched Loki’s post orgasmic haze in rapt fascination before he began cleaning up the mess he had left, providing Thor with the perfect view of the rounded little arse that he had failed to try on the night he had taken one of Loki’s virginities. He stared in desire, imagining convincing Loki to spread himself for him, spearing him open with his fingers until the tight little rim was gaping open for his use, imagined sliding a plug in to keep him open for him at all times, imagined watching him squirm as he wore it in public, body trembling as he would try to suppress his arousal. He groaned as he felt himself twitch, and continued watching Loki with hungry eyes long into the night.

 

When Loki’s belly began to swell noticeably, things changed. The shirts gave no coverage for the way his body grew, instead seeming to accentuate the curve which had expanded Loki’s slim frame, incredibly obvious to any who looked at him. Thor watched as Loki spoke on the phone, listened to him lying to Thanos about why he needed the change in position, heard the anger in the man’s tone as he yelled down the phone and brought Loki to tears, the tirade had continued for twenty minutes before Loki quit in a shaky little voice. He watched as the money stopped flowing in and Loki began to stress, knowing that he could make his move soon. He replayed the previous night’s footage, watched Loki pace the length of the apartment over and over again, hand resting instinctively on his stomach, brow furrowed and eyes exhausted. He made sure to time his next visit perfectly, waited for Loki to hit some new low, waited patiently for the perfect moment to worm his way more firmly into Loki’s life. He didn’t mind playing the long game, he would rather win this battle, and so he would take it slowly, avoid appearing too eager and arousing suspicion. Loki was clever when he wasn’t panicking, mind quick and observant, but he trusted Thor implicitly, months of support and kindness having done their job.

 

The low came sooner than expected, with Loki having to cancel his internet plan, something which left him curled into the sofa for several hours following the customer service interaction. Thor knocked sharply on Loki’s door, calling him as he did, knowing that Loki had stopped opening the door to people around a week ago, asking deliveries to be left outside so he could grab them after they had left. He heard shuffling behind the door, followed by the turn of a lock, and Loki’s pale face appeared, strategically hiding his body behind the door.

“Hi, Thor.” He said quietly, eyes gazing somewhere to the left of Thor’s ear, “What do you need?”

Thor raised the box of Japanese food by the handles, swinging it gently as though trying to entice a feral cat, wafting the smell towards Loki. He tracked Loki’s cravings, knew that before cancelling his Wi-Fi he had been checking the website of the take away on the corner before remembering his money situation and cancelling. “Just thought you might want something to eat and some company, haven’t seen you around for a little while.” He watched as Loki’s eyes followed the food, desire clear in his gaze, and flashed him a gentle smile. “It’s for you if you want it, Loki. I was getting dinner and wanted to check in on you, and I know that the ramen is your favourite.”

Loki opened the door wider, and Thor immediately tried not to stare. Loki’s stomach had grown to a noticeable curvature, pressing up against his t-shirt, the straining fabric seeming to almost showcase the bump. The cameras hadn’t quite done it the justice it held in real life, and he resisted the urge to touch, to weigh it in his hands, to compare it to Loki’s original slenderness. Thor felt a wash of pleasure rush through him, taking in the sight briefly with hungry eyes, before dragging them up to Loki’s face which had turned red as he had noticed where Thor’s stare had landed. Loki led him into the flat, which was dark despite the time of day, curtains pulled securely over the windows, sealing Loki off from the world. Thor dropped the takeaway on the counter, reaching for plates to serve the food onto, knowing Loki’s kitchen almost as well as his own from the hours spent observing. Loki sat at the counter, head resting on his arms, allowing Thor to prepare a meal for them both despite him not having invited Thor to stay. Invitations had long since become obsolete between them, with each of them arriving without warning to spend time with the other. As Thor finished serving, Loki lifted his head, immediately grabbing his cutlery as he dug in, eyes closing in pleasure as the food passed his lips. Thor ate his slowly, spending far more time watching Loki sate his pregnancy craving than actually eating. He heard Loki’s spoon scrape the bottom of the bowl and immediately offered more, providing him with another generous portion which was wolfed down with desperate enthusiasm.

“Thank you, this is exactly what I’ve been craving for the past week.” Loki said, voice bright with gratitude as he finished his meal, leaning back to stretch, and Thor followed the strip of pale skin which revealed itself from beneath the shirt. 

“You know it’s not a problem, Loki. I promised I’d take care of you, you’ve got me if nothing else.” Thor chided, watching as Loki’s eyes dimmed a little at the light scold, and he nodded quickly. “For that matter, I’ve noticed you’ve not been leaving to go to work.”

Loki’s shoulders drew higher, and he gave an aborted shrug, gesturing at his protruding stomach, “It’s like you said… people started to notice, and they thought I was getting _fat_ , which shouldn’t matter even if it was the case, and they started grabbing my stomach and pinching me… and I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said… I couldn’t stay anymore, and Thanos wouldn’t let me work in the back, so I had to quit.”

Thor gave a sympathetic hum, slipping his arm around Loki’s shoulders, kneading the tense muscles which rested beneath his hand, felt them slacken as Loki relaxed into the familiar touch. As he spoke he slid his hands up to cage Loki’s face, keeping their gazes locked together as he spoke, “I did tell you, I know what people are like, Loki. But I have an idea. You can stay with me, come and live downstairs. Your bills would half, and your rent would be so much cheaper. Also, you’re going to need more help as this progresses, you know you’re going to start struggling, and I think having someone else around would be good for you. You’re spending all your time alone, Loki, and I’m worried about you. At least if you’re with me I can make sure you have everything you need, and I can drive, so if we did need help I would know immediately. It’d be so much safer.”

Loki looked lost for a second, face encased by Thor’s hands, before he shook his head slightly, “But… I don’t… I don’t want to do that, Thor. I wouldn’t be comfortable doing that, you’ve already done so much, and my neighbours already think I’m taking advantage of your kindness. They think I’m nothing but an opportunist, you should have seen the look on the lady downstairs when she saw me, she just looked so...”

Thor hushed him, stroking the corner of his downturned mouth gently. He knew the woman Loki was speaking of, Sif cared for him very deeply and probably viewed Loki as someone taking advantage of Thor’s hospitality. He felt a rush of affection at her misplaced belief, before returning his attention to the man held in his grip. “Loki, Loki, Loki… they don’t matter. Fuck them, fuck what they think. You matter to me, I want you to feel safe. Are you telling me that you want to hide up here for the next six months all alone? That would break my heart, Loki, knowing that you’re here alone all the time.”

Loki looked up at him, meeting his stare, and flushed a bright red, eyes immediately dodging Thor’s: embarrassed. “I- That… that’s really nice, Thor,” He stammered, “I need to think about it, just for a little while.”

Thor smiled at him, “Take as long as you need Loki. I’ll take care of you either way, but it’d be easier if you were with me all the time.” He pressed a kiss to Loki’s forehead, and watched as he flushed a deep red, hand rising to touch the place where Thor had pressed his lips, and turned to leave. He’d keep a close eye on Loki for the next few days, just to make sure everything was continuing as planned. 

 

It was another week before Thor lost his patience, having watched Loki toy with the idea through the cameras, watched him masturbate and sit in pensive silence as he looked over his finances. Watched him frown and stress, clearly unsure about the prospect, but he knew that Loki knew that he didn’t have the savings to maintain the flat, the rent was fine for a little longer but everything else would bury him. He knew what his main concern was, ending up on the streets or back at his parents, both scenarios which Thor would never allow, but there was no harm in allowing a healthy dose of desperation to help Loki make his decision. 

Thor leant against the bannister, listening to Loki’s quiet footsteps approaching the door, and grinned as the door opened slowly. This time Loki didn’t bother to hide himself behind the door, Thor had already seen everything, and there was almost a look of relief in Loki’s eyes at the sight of him, possibly from having shared his secret with the man before him. 

“Hey,” He said, inviting Thor in and closing the door behind him, “About what you said the other day, I think…” He hung his head, almost shamefaced as he made his decision, “I think it’s the best option I have, the _only_ option I have. I can’t afford the bills here anymore, and it’s been getting really cold these past few weeks…” Thor considered for a moment and Loki panicked at his silence, “Please let me stay with you, I don’t have anywhere else to go. You’re the only person I have, I’ll pay you back, I swear. Just as soon as… everything is sorted.”

Thor nodded, looking down into scared green eyes, and pulled Loki into a tight hug, lifting him from the floor and spinning him around, mindful of the bump. “Oh, Loki. I knew you’d make the right decision, you’re a smart kid. You understand now, what the world is like, it’s dangerous for you to be alone. You’re seventeen, you’re pregnant, and you’re unemployed, that’s a very vulnerable position to be in. At least with me I can protect you, no one can hurt you.” 

Loki was frozen in Thor’s grip, before he let out a tiny sob and sank into the embrace, “I’ve been really worried… I didn’t know what to do, and you were so calm about everything, you knew everything to ask. I kept wanting to go and tell you that I wanted to move in with you, but I was so scared you’d have changed your mind.”

Thor nodded, “Yes, exactly, and I know this is best for you. We’ll get you moved out in a few days and I can put this place back on the market…” Loki stiffened in his hands and he quickly soothed him, “Just until you’re stable again, Loki, then you can go back, you can leave me again.” Thor had no intention of allowing Loki to live in this apartment again, knew that he was approaching his goal. 

He knew he had won when Loki went pliant in his hands, letting out a sigh and a murmur of: “I suppose it would be ok. It would mean that you can make some money off it while I live with you, and then I can move back when I can get a job again.”

Thor smiled down at the head resting against his chest widely, too many teeth and hungry, appreciating the submission and decided to play along with Loki’s wish for the moment, refusing to let any sign of deceit show in his body language. He had been going slowly for months, and now he was so close to the next step, to having Loki under his supervision at all times. He stayed with Loki that evening, keeping him cuddled close on the couch as they watched some procedural crime drama on Loki’s ageing laptop, and he relished how normalised physical contact had become between them. How Loki’s head was pillowed on his chest, hands gripping his shirt, Thor’s heavy arm around his shoulders, fingers grazing his stomach, while the other hand played with his hair, eliciting little shivers of pleasure as he combed the strands. It was a familiar position, born of many months of Thor inviting Loki into his space. Initially Loki had curled into the arm of the couch but Thor had slowly worked on him. Had spent days moving closer and closer until Loki sat against his side, more until he leant his head against his shoulder, with the finale being that he simply sprawled in Thor’s grip like an affectionate cat, relaxed and content. Loki loved affection, Thor had learned, loved quick hugs and touches, would lean into the warmth with subconscious eagerness. 

 

Loki moved in with him the next week, Thor carrying everything downstairs, insisting that Loki was in ‘far too delicate condition’ to do anything major. Thor laughed as he blushed and protested, insisting to be allowed to carry a few bags to his new home, and Thor grudgingly allowed it, almost excessively exaggerating how light the bags were in comparison to everything else. Loki had laughed a little at his obvious overacting, slowly coming to enjoy the day of moving, seeming to almost look forward to living together. With the last items moved, he returned to the flat, and saw Loki silhouetted in the light, staring at the empty rooms where he had used to live. Thor walked up behind him and slid an arm around his shoulders,

“Well, that’s everything. You are officially my new little flatmate.” He squeezed him gently, “Don’t worry, Loki, it’ll be fun, I promise.”

Loki sniffed a little, “But I really liked it here… It was mine, I was finally independent and then this happened. Everything seemed to be going so well, I was away from Laufey, and Thanos was a bastard but I had a steady job, and then this… I don’t _deserve_ any of this. All I wanted was to be safe…” He turned into Thor, and rested his forehead against his chest, “I’m so lucky to have you here. I really appreciate everything. I can never repay you, but I’ll try my best.”

Thor rested his chin on the top of Loki’s head, winding his arms possessively around the smaller man, knowing that if anyone passed the open door that they would look like a couple moving out, and relished the image, rocking Loki gently. To Loki he said, “You’ve been through a lot, but you’re ok now. You’ll never be alone again, I’ll be with you through everything, I promise.” But to himself, all he thought was _mine_.

 

Thor loved living with Loki, loved seeing him sleep rumpled and messy in the morning, overlarge pyjama shirt slipping off one shoulder even as it stretched around his belly, and adored the feeling of domesticity which had overcome them both. The whole situation was fantasy brought to life, of having Loki near him at all times, willingly allowing Thor to interact with him with unprecedented intimacy. The small touches lingering ever longer as Loki grew more used to Thor’s presence, even leaning into them with easy acceptance. Loki had grown used to Thor’s constant groping of his belly, had moved past the initial flinches and now he simply allowed it without thought, habitually leaving the space open for Thor’s palms when he sat next to him. Thor had developed somewhat of an obsession, hands itching to touch Loki’s stomach, to feel the change he had inflicted upon him, loved to hear how Loki moaned as he took the weight off his spine by cradling it in his large hands. He ached to expose it from underneath his clothes, to lay over him and rub his cock against the stretched skin, to plant kisses against its girth, but Loki wasn’t ready yet. However, he felt pride every time he touched it, seeing his mark on Loki’s slender frame, feeling how his stomach had swollen with Thor’s seed from a single night of pleasure. The knowledge that Loki still had no idea of what he had done made the whole situation feel all the more enchantingly filthy. Loki squirmed a little as Thor’s hand rubbed again, gasping a little as he found a sensitive spot before continuing to lean up against the large body beside him and relaxed again with a hum of relief. 

 

He watched Loki cook from his spot at the breakfast bar, hands cradling the mug of coffee which Loki had presented to him when he had emerged from his room. It had become their morning ritual, Thor waking late, and Loki waiting for him in the kitchen. The kid was so grateful, so eager to please, that he had almost turned into a little maid for Thor, determined to make himself useful. Eagerly cooking and cleaning, clearly looking to make Thor’s life easier by doing whatever he needed doing. Loki planted the breakfast in front of Thor with a bright, happy smile, pride shining from every pore, and Thor grinned back as he pulled the plate toward himself. 

“You’ve got so good at this, Lo. I don’t know what I ever did without you.” He said between bites, feeling almost smug as Loki flushed and avoided his gaze shyly. It was happening more and more often, Loki having shy responses to Thor’s compliments, blushing so deeply that he turned crimson, and struggled to meet Thor’s intense blue eyes. It also happened when Thor reached over or around him to get to something in the kitchen, pressing his body unnecessarily close to Loki’s so that his little backside pressed into Thor’s thigh, and he watched in delight as Loki froze, face flushing as he stood against the toned body behind him.

Loki shrugged a little, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear in an attempt at coyness. “Well, you always cooked well for me when I came to visit, and it was really good, but I want to help out here more. I mean, I’m only doing that online consultant job you helped me get now, and I’ve got a lot of free time, so cooking felt like a good way to pay you back. I know you want me to rest, but it gets boring on the couch, and this makes me feel good about being here.”

Thor hummed through another mouthful, “You know you don’t have to, Loki. This is your home too now, we’re in this together. I would hate for you to feel obligated to cook for me, even though I’ve done so much for you.”

“But- Thor, I _like_ cooking for you. It’s something I want to do.” Loki’s face was painfully earnest, eyes clear as he stared Thor down. “I know you’re looking after me, but I want to care for you too. I know you don’t want me to feel like I owe you but I do, and I really want to help you as much as I can. You’re important to me, you’re… you’re…” Loki gestured at Thor as he ran out of words, helplessly gesturing from his heart to Thor’s.

Thor smiled at him across the counter, “You’re important to me too, Loki. All the time we’ve spent together has been wonderful, I don’t usually connect with anyone like this.”

Loki’s eyes widened a fraction, and he turned a deep beet red. He stammered a little as he answered, voice shaking, barely able to look Thor in the face, “I- I- Me neither. I really like you. I- you make me feel safe. I’m so glad I found you.”

“I’m glad too,” Thor whispered, moving around the counter to where Loki stood, slowly advancing on his prey. “I want to kiss you, Loki, I really do. It’s up to you, Loki, it’s all your choice. I think we could be so much more together, just let me kiss you.”

Loki stared up at him, eyes wide and darting to Thor’s lips, backing up until his lower back was pressed against the counter, “I- I’ve never kissed anyone before. What if I’m not good at it?”

Thor cupped Loki’s chin with one hand while the other gripped his hip, pinning him in place, “Well, everyone starts somewhere and I’ll teach you everything you need ever know, I just want you to say yes. Ask me to kiss you, Loki. I just need you to ask me.”

Loki breathed out shakily, and a pink tongue slipped out to lick parted lips, “I would… Thor… could you, I would like you to… kiss me? Please?” His voice was so uncertain, so unsure about the situation that Thor wanted to groan with pleasure. 

“Of course I will, Loki, you’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted this. You’re so gorgeous, the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” He slowly leant down to meet Loki’s lips, savouring his taste and the way he clumsily responded to each movement, unused to using his mouth in this way. Thor nibbled on his lip gently and felt Loki tremble beneath him and lean closer as Thor carefully drew him out of his wariness. He separated from him and Loki rocked forward slightly, eyes closed, seeming almost magnetically attracted to Thor’s presence, still shy about the want he was displaying. 

Loki breathed unsteadily into the narrow space between them, and leant forwards again to seal their lips together once more, his inexperience showing heavily as he attempted to lead. Thor groaned into his mouth and trailed his hands across Loki’s body, cradling his belly in one large hand, while cupping his neck with the other. He relished the feeling of Loki’s lips responding to his, the way his inexperienced body stumbled as he responded to Thor’s commanding presence. His mind flashed back to the kisses he had stolen, comparing the sleep slack lips to the ones he had access to now. Thor easily took control, claiming Loki’s mouth in strong, confident movements which left Loki trembling. He pulled away again, keeping Loki held close, and rubbed his stomach lightly, eyes fixed on the swollen lips and desire blown pupils before him,

“Was that ok, Loki? I could tell it was your first time, but it was still good.” He watched as Loki pinked a little, cheeks flush with embarrassment at his lack of experience, and he nodded hastily, pressing himself further into Thor’s wide chest with a sigh. “I just want you to be happy here, Loki, I need to know you’re not just doing this because you think I’ll kick you out.”

Loki pulled away, shaking his head, “No, no, that was… it was so good. I really liked it… you! I like you. I know you won’t hurt me, that you care. And the kiss was good, it was amazing. I-I…”

Thor hushed him, hands raising to stroke the sides of his face, “That’s good, Loki. You’re so good for me, baby, you’re making me so happy.” He pressed another possessive kiss to Loki’s lips, relishing how Loki submitted to his desires, simply following his lead. 

“But what about the- the baby, Thor? Would you even want to- would that be- I just…” Loki’s brow furrowed, and he clung to Thor’s shirt with desperate fingers, searching Thor’s gaze for answers. 

“Shhh, Loki. Do I look like I’ll abandon you? I _love_ you, and the baby is part of you. We can do this together, Loki, it’ll be like it’s mine, no one need ever know.” He stared until Loki nodded, eyes tearful and trusting.

He kissed Loki’s forehead gently, and slowly lead him by the hand from the kitchen, away from the cooling breakfast, and drew him onto his lap on the couch. They stayed like that for a long time, Loki nestled into Thor’s chest, child swollen belly pressed into Thor’s stomach as Loki straddled him, and they continued trading kisses as Thor petted Loki’s body. Eventually they lay together, legs tangled together, the television droning in the background, but Thor could only focus on Loki’s hands which had slipped under his shirt in search of warmth, how they trailed across his abdomen, touching the divots in his flesh. He could feel his cock stiffening against Loki’s, and he forced himself to stay still, hoping not to scare Loki away with his reaction to his proximity. He felt Loki tense as he recognised the situation, and he began to squirm away but Thor held him close,

“It’s ok, Loki. You don’t have to do anything yet, but you’ll be ready soon and then we’ll go all the way together. You’ll let me see you, let me feel you, and we’ll be perfect for each other, I’ll show you how well we’ll fit together. Not now, though, this is just a natural reaction to having you so close, knowing that we both feel the same way.” He stroked Loki’s sides gently, kissing his cheeks as he spoke, and Loki nodded, relaxing back into Thor’s hold even as the erection pressed urgently into his hip, and Thor willed it away, suppressing the need to seek stimulation, feeling him relax further as he softened. They stayed there for a while longer, before Thor needed to deal with the new tenant in Loki’s old flat and Loki needed to log onto his job, but for now though, Loki curled into Thor’s chest as though it was the safest place in the world. 

 

After their first kiss, Thor made sure not to let Loki pull away, firmly planting good morning kisses to his lips when he emerged from his room, and hugging him from behind as he cooked their breakfasts on the stove. Loki was relaxed in his hold, uncaring of how Thor’s cock nestled against the curve of his ass, serene in the reassurances Thor had given him that night, that they would only fuck when he was ready. Thor rested his cheek against Loki’s dark hair, waiting for him to finish, reluctant to allow even a scant few inches to come between them. Loki turned in his arms as he finished cooking, and grinned up at him, leaning forwards to kiss him gently. Thor let him take control, allowed the kiss to be soft and gentle as Loki wanted it to be, instead of rough and biting as he wished. But he knew he would have plenty of time to leave Loki’s lips swollen in the future, and so for now this was fine. He would allow Loki to settle into this new intimacy, allow him to enjoy it for a little while before he convinced him to let him in between his legs.

Loki adapted quickly to this new phase of their relationship, tilting his chin eagerly to accept Thor’s kisses, as well as returning with his own enthusiastic brand. Thor relished the change, of no longer having to moderate his wishes for intimacy around Loki, of being able to pin him against the wall to deliver a heated kiss, or being able to lay pressed up against him as they watched one of Loki’s superhero movies. He had also noticed a more physical reaction to his presence, Loki turning away quickly when he removed his shirt, pressing his legs together as he did, of him shifting uncomfortably on the sofa, hands which he thought were sly clearly adjusting himself. Thor pretended not to notice, instead allowing his hands to fall dangerously close to Loki’s cock, forcing him to stay as still as possible to stop it brushing up against Thor and revealing his state. He enjoyed the feeling of Loki trembling with need against him, unable to move at all unless he wanted to alert Thor, forcing him to wait to soften instead of simply relieving himself.

 

It had been late at night and he had been getting a drink of water when he heard it, tipped off by the softest moan, clearly muffled by a pillow, followed by hitching breaths, the tell-tale signs of Loki touching himself. Familiar through hours of recordings which Thor had stored on his laptop, hidden beneath files of schoolwork which weren’t even able to be processed anymore, hidden well away from anything Loki might use. Thor froze in place beside the door, hands drifting to his hardening cock, listening to the noises which Loki made. He slowly started jerking himself as he listened, and opened Loki’s door a fraction until he could see the bed. Loki was on his knees, arse turned to the door as he plunged his fingers in and out of his cunt, thighs shiny with slick, and cock achingly hard as it brushed against the swell of his belly. His other hand was clenched in the bedding, steadying himself to keep his face buried in the pillow as he moaned and whimpered. His fingers were rough as he speared himself open, soft squelches revealing just how wet he had gotten himself in his covert efforts. Thor stared in helpless fascination as Loki freed his face from the pillow, quickly narrowing the gap of the door to keep himself hidden, before almost spilling as Loki moaned a name.

“Thor…” He whimpered, eyes closed and brow furrowed, punctuating the name with a sharp thrust to his g-spot, “Thoooooor, please… please let me…” Thor watched his thighs tremble and his face flush as he came, slick dripping down his thighs and come pooling on the bedsheets below.

Thor closed the door quietly, fleeing to the bathroom to reach his completion, keeping the image of Loki on the bed, his name on his lips as he fucked himself. That was it. The clearest sign that Loki wanted him to fuck him, wanted to feel Thor buried in his tight little body, and, even more importantly, was finally willing to let him. Thor was almost vibrating with excitement at the prospect, and he began to work out how to push them over the edge.

 

The day came sooner than anticipated, with Loki somehow deciding to make the first move. Thor had been dealing with a difficult tenant, and had entered the apartment in a stormy mood, until he caught sight of Loki leaning against the back of the sofa. He forced himself to relax, a soft smile spreading across his face as he saw how shy Loki looked, how nervous he appeared. He looked oddly stiff, as though trying to find an angle which he felt comfortably appealing in, but unable to keep his muscles from locking up.

“Hello, Loki. How’s your day been?” He chose his words carefully, watching as Loki pinked a little, barely able to meet his eyes as he crept towards him.

“It- It was… It’s been good, better now you’re home.” Loki’s voice was husky, clearly aiming for sultry but instead hitting painfully obvious, “I know you’ve been so patient with me, but I- tonight- I think I’m ready. Y’know. To do it.” Thor cocked his head a little, determined to make Loki dirty his mouth with the words. 

“Do what, baby?” He said, eyes crawling across Loki’s form appreciatively as he advanced, he was finally getting everything he had wanted from the boy in front of him, finally. 

“I… Iwantyoutofuckmeplease.” Loki’s face flamed as he stumbled over the words, and he moved closer to Thor, reaching out to take his large hand between his slim ones, “If you want to! I mean, I- you- I want you to… do it with me…” He looked ashamed at his awkwardness, but Thor loved it, the innocence on his face as he asked for Thor’s cock.

He grinned and moved to pull Loki into a demanding kiss, pressing his cock against Loki’s thigh as it had risen to attention, “I’ve been waiting for you to be ready for me, Loki. You’ve taken your time, but that’s ok, we can make up for all that time so easily. Can you feel what you do to me? That’s all you, Loki.”

He pulled Loki firmly towards the bedroom, his fingers easily meeting around the slender wrist. As they entered, Thor pressed Loki up against the wall, keeping him pinned with a hand cupping his chin to pull his lips into position and another holding his waist. He claimed him thoroughly, tongue exploring Loki’s mouth even further, and bit into his bottom lip sharply, drawing out a pained whimper. Thor pulled away, smiling as Loki leant forwards, almost seeming to chase Thor’s lips. He released little pants as he gazed up at Thor with dazed eyes, arousal clear in his face as Thor held kept him pinned. 

“You’ll love all of this, Loki, you’re so beautiful. It’s all going to be fine, I’m going to teach you everything, and you’ll love it, I promise.” He took Loki’s lips again, working him open, and slowly he began to encourage Loki to engage, drawing out responses until he was an active participant, moaning wantonly into Thor’s mouth. “That’s good, put on a show for me Loki. Just follow my lead. I’ve been waiting for you for so long, you’re such a fucking tease and I love it.”

Loki nodded breathlessly, trembling slightly beneath Thor’s bulky frame, hands placed on Thor’s chest instinctively, neither holding him closer of pushing him away… just a steadying grasp. Thor whispered more praise, and he drew Loki closer to the bed, pressing more kisses onto Loki’s pliant lips, teaching him to curl his tongue in all the ways Thor preferred. He would, after all, never need to try with someone else. It was clear that Loki had almost forgotten about the bed behind them as Thor walked him backwards. Loki whimpered a protest as Thor tore open his shirt, too impatient to take the time to unbutton, batting protesting hands away as he stripped him, exposing pale skin eagerly, refusing to allow Loki to cover himself from his gaze. He groped across Loki’s body greedily, feeling the weighty curve of his belly, almost cruelly tweaking sensitive nipples, and finding areas which made Loki tremble, familiarising himself even further with the body he remembered so well. Loki gasped as his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards with a yelp, hands clenching in Thor’s shirt as he tried to steady himself, but Thor allowed himself to be pulled down on top of him instead. He laughed at Loki’s scandalised expression, at the red flush of embarrassment at how he had landed, legs whorishly spread around Thor’s hips, crotch pressed against Thor’s. He tried to pull back, but Thor bore down, caressing the newly exposed skin as he drew him into more kisses, and Loki squirmed beneath him, trying to free his mouth from Thor’s.

Thor elected to ignore him, keeping their mouths locked together as he firmly eased Loki out of the soft lounge pants he was wearing, leaving him exposed under Thor’s body. He sat up, staring down at Loki’s slender frame, and retrieved his phone from his pocket. He kept Loki’s thighs pinned with his knees like the wings of a butterfly, spreading him open to view at his leisure, ready to begin the process of getting Loki to accept the position that Thor wanted him to. He watched as Loki bit his lip, eyes uncertain and worried, not something Thor hadn’t been expecting to witness on this day.

“Thor, I think I want to slow down a little, I just need a moment to get myself together… Why are you getting your phone out? Do you need-“

“I’m going to record this, Loki, so we can look back on this later and remember how good this was for you. Everyone wishes they’d caught their first time, just because it’s so special, you want to remember this don’t you? I want to make sure we can look back on this together, don’t you want to see?” Loki nodded his head slowly, eyes wide as Thor began the recording, focussing in on Loki’s slightly dazed expression. He kept his voice gentle, aiming to soothe and convince instead of instilling fear. Fear would make Loki leave eventually, but some twisted kindness could keep Loki reliant upon him, willing to accommodate Thor’s wishes. He drew away and Loki scooted up to the head of the bed, legs closing firmly as he did, shielding himself from Thor’s intentions. Thor pursued easily, stroking Loki’s leg gently with one hand, coaxing him to allow Thor back between his thighs, kneading the tension from Loki’s muscles easily. “Come on, Lo, I just want to show you how good this can feel, you’ll understand if you let me do this. You’ll see why everyone does this, why it’s so important to us being together. All you have to do is let me in, just open your legs for me, baby.”

Loki’s brow wrinkled as he eyed Thor with something close to suspicion, but eventually it cleared and he smiled a little, opening his legs shyly to allow the camera to take in the view between them. “Good boy, now let’s begin.” He reached forward, hand wrapping around Loki’s cock, teasing it slowly into hardness, pumping it with slow deliberation as he framed it, rolling it between his fingers so the head slipped between his fingers, and Loki moaned loudly, rolling his hips up to meet Thor’s touch. Loki’s resistance was fleeting, easily convinced to accept what Thor gave him as sensation chased thought from his mind, and left him an eager receptacle for pleasure.

“Oh god, please.” Loki whimpered, and Thor moved the camera to capture his face, head thrown back, lips shaped into a little ‘o’ as the sensations rolled over him, smothering his doubts and leaving him open and honest. “Thor, _Thor_ I- I want…”

“Look how hard you are, Loki, your little cock is so pretty. You know I’ll want to watch you play with it, I’ll love seeing you come, but you need to learn how to be slow with it, you’ve got to draw it out. Make me wait to see you, let me know how you like it. You need to teach me how to fuck you best, sweetheart.” He slowed his movements, and Loki sobbed, grinding himself up into Thor’s fist with shameless desperation, camera long forgotten as he did. He captured Loki’s orgasm, the come leaking from his cock and trailing across his stomach and down towards his cunt. “Maybe this is how you got pregnant, Loki. Did you know that your little cunt could orgasm multiple times, while your cock could only go once? Did you decide to test the theory, and you accidentally got your own come inside you?” A small rush of fluid leaked from Loki’s cunt and he zoomed in on it immediately, “That’s right, isn’t it? You fingered yourself with your own come and got yourself knocked up, I bet you loved it as well, you like to play so innocent but I can see you. You’re filthy, Loki, underneath all your shyness you’re a dirty little slut, and you know it. But you know you’re mine now, my dirty little slut, just for me.” 

Loki moaned loudly beneath him as he slotted a finger into the soaking cunt, his words clearly having had a profound effect on Loki, “This is mine too, Lo, your tight little cunt. It’s special, you know that right, and you know we’ll want to fuck it in every way possible, just to see how much you can take. You’ll get so used to being stuffed full that you’ll crave it, you’re just made to take my cock, made to take whatever I give you. Now then, usually you’d make someone wear a condom but you’ll let me fuck you without one, won’t you? You’ll take me bare, right? You want to feel this properly, we want your first time to be the best.” He slid more fingers into Loki’s opening, widening him until he could take Thor’s length without pain. 

“But, but what if I got-” Loki began, voice shaking with arousal, by the desperate look on him Thor was impressed that he was forming coherent sentences instead of meaningless groans. He pressed himself down onto Thor’s eager fingers, back arching prettily as he moaned and closed his eyes, savouring the bliss sparking though his veins.

Thor laughed with a mocking tone which was almost fond, as though charmed by how silly Loki was being, “What? You got pregnant? You’re already pregnant, baby, there’s nothing to worry about. I just want you to know how good it feels, I want you to feel me inside you, stretching you open. You want me don’t you? You want to see how much I can give you?” He kept his tone light, close to their usual banter as he spoke, slowly pressuring Loki into allowing him to do what he wished.

Loki nodded, gasping at the stimulation of his passage and his clit, legs widening instinctively as Thor moved between them, and Thor captured the whole thing on camera, of Loki chewing his lip nervously and the glorious sight of Loki spread willingly below him, taking in his soaking cunt and the hard cock bobbing as he squirmed. He returned the camera to the position similar to before, where it would frame the bed perfectly. He brought his cock to Loki’s entrance and pressed in, Loki was far easier this time, having worked himself open on his own fingers over the past months and with Thor’s work tonight, it was almost frictionless. He rutted in, sheathing himself easily in Loki’s body, enjoying the clutch as he tensed around him instinctively, and he groaned, burying his face in Loki’s neck, hands lacing together with Loki’s to keep him pinned against the bed. He snapped his hips in and out with an increasing amount of roughness, until he heard Loki releasing little gasping breaths in time with his movements. He grinned as he committed the weak sound to memory and determinedly sucked a hickey into Loki’s neck, following it with a kiss, and Loki’s breathing hitched, fingers clenching around Thor’s as he ground into Thor’s movements. 

“Now, Loki, I need you to tell me how much you like it, how much you love being with me. Tell me what you feel?”

Loki whimpered a gasp as Thor delivered a hard thrust into him, “B-big…” He whispered, voice shaking, and his hands twitched towards Thor’s hips for support, wanting to try to brace himself against Thor’s heavy rutting. Thor gripped harder, keeping the fine boned hands trapped beneath him. 

“Good, now, tell me that you like it. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Loki met his eyes, with something close shyness, and he tipped his head back as Thor moved a hand to rub at his clit with firm motions. His now free hand moved to wrap around his cock, unsteady little movements belaying how distracted he was.

“I- I love the feeling of your cock in me, how big it feels inside me… It feels like you’re splitting me open, like you belong in me. Please keep touching me, I don’t want you to stop…” Loki climaxed hard, body trembling uncontrollably as Thor began a new assault on his erogenous zones. “I want you to open me up, make me yours…”

Thor grinned in triumph, “So you’re mine then? My little Loki, you want to be my little slut? You’ll keep yourself all nice and wet for me, ready for when I get home from work? You’ll let me fuck you however I want?”

Loki nodded mutely as he was bounced on Thor’s cock, beyond words as he was fucked through his oversensitivity, dick raising into another erection which bobbed against the underside of his bump, “Yours…” He whimpered as he found his words again, “Always yours.”

Thor pressed his hands over Loki’s stomach, feeling it move with their bodies, and groaned, “You’re gorgeous like this, all heavy and open for my cock. You’re perfect, Lo, you’re so special. No one takes me this well, you’re made for this, for me.”

Thor moved them so that Loki sat on his cock, and ground as deep as possible before coming deep inside him, coating his insides with semen. “That was amazing, Loki. You’re amazing. And that’s not even the half of what we can do together.” He snuck a hand around to Loki’s backside, pressing a cunt slicked finger against his arsehole, “I’ll fuck you here too until you’re gaping open for me, and you’ll love every moment of it. I’ll plug you full of my come so you know I’m inside you all day long, you’ll let me keep you open, you’ll want it so badly. Do you think you even have a prostate, Loki? I mean, you have a clit and a cock, so it’s possible, but there’s only one way to find out.” He pressed his finger against the tight furl slightly and Loki whimpered, pressing further onto Thor’s cock as he tried to escape. Thor slipped his finger inside gently, feeling Loki clench around his softened cock, he would need more preparation but soon he would claim Loki there as well. “Not right now, though, I need some time, and you’ll need preparation. I’ll teach you how to suck cock as well, then you can come to work with me. Can you imagine sitting under my desk with my cock in your mouth, you’d have to be so quiet or everyone would know what you were doing. They would all see you for what you are, nothing but a cock hungry little slut who got himself knocked up.”

His cock slipped from Loki’s sloppy cunt as he talked, and he traced the folds with a lazy finger, debating whether there was enough slick to prepare him for the next round. Loki whimpered in desire, hips twitching to hump Thor’s wrist slightly, cock rising to attention at the idea being presented. “Please show me, Thor, I want you to teach me everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, this took a fair while to write because life is a pain which doesn't leave much time to write. Next update might take a while, my dissertation is due real soon.
> 
> Non-betaed all mistakes are my own. If you see any feel free to tell me.


End file.
